I never would have guessed
by BBlurve
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru and Ino are forced into a contract marriage by the Hokage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat in her office, brows furrowed. "Well...I guess this can't be helped." She murmured.

"Shizune! Sakura!"

Sakura looked up from her work desk next to Tsunade, where she was currently studying some herb samples.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune rushed into the office, carrying a hand full of documents.

"Regarding that letter from Suna last week, I have decided on a mission, which involves Nara Shikamaru and... Yamanaka Ino. Shizune, please inform Nara; Sakura, inform Yamanaka, to report here in an hour's time. That's all."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was an ordinary day at the Yamanaka flower shop.

20 year old Yamanaka Ino sat beside her flowers day-dreaming, lost in thoughts.

"INO!" a scream shocked the wits out of Ino.

Her head snapped up to face a pink-haired Sakura staring down at her, hands on hips.

"Wha-what was that about Sakura?!" Ino hastily got to her feet.

"Oops sorry 'bout that. Anyway, you're wanted at Tsunade's office in 45 minutes. Something about a mission..." Sakura's expression was thoughtful, when something suddenly crossed her mind. "OH! We so have to go shopping soon! Tenten and Neji's engagement party is just 3 days away and I realised I have nothing to wear! I'll call ya later! Gotta get that report done. Seeya." With that, Sakura dashed off, leaving Ino with an overload of information.

"A mission... I hope it doesn't clash with Tenten's engagement party." Ino thought. "Ah, I must look my best!" Ino mused, looking at her reflection in the glass panel, combing through her silky golden hair with her fingers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino knocked on Tsunade's office door right on time and was greeted with Tsunade's firm and authoritative voice, "Enter!"

She entered the room, and the first thing she noticed was a figure slumped in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

Ino immediately recognised Shikamaru but his spiky ponytail sticking out from the chair.

"Ah, Ino. Take a seat next to Nara. I have a mission concerning the both of you." Tsunade gestured towards the chair next to Shikamaru.

With that statement, Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow, but have not yet done anything to correct his posture. As far as his genius brain was concerned, it was a standardised rule that missions be carried out in at least 3 man teams.

Sensing that she held the couple's attention, Tsunade launched into giving a detailed explanation of the cause of this "special" mission.

"Last week, Konoha had received a letter from Suna," Tsunade paused, drawing a deep breath before continuing, "proposing an alliance in view of any unforeseen circumstances which the future might hold. The elders of Suna proposed alliance via inter-country marriage...between Suna's Temari; kazekage's sister, and an eligible shinobi from Konoha."

Without waiting for any sort of response, Tsunade hurried to continue. "Shikamaru has been chosen by the Suna elders as the groom, the marriage is to be held in Suna and you're required to live your married life in Suna." Tsunade jabbed her thumb in the direction of Shikamaru's shocked face.

"What!? Why the hell choose Shika?" Ino had a bewildered expression on her pretty face.

"Tsunade-sama please clarify..." Shikamaru's brows were knitted together and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tsunade held up her hands, "Yes, I'm getting to the point."

"It looks like Suna is coveting after Konoha's top resident strategist and genius. If Shikamaru accepts the marriage proposal, he will have to work for Suna." Tsunade explained with a frown.

"Shikamaru is one of Konoha's prized possession and I would not allow for this marriage to seal the alliance...unless Shikamaru has any strong objections." Tsunade's piercing gaze held shikamaru's.

Ino slowly turned her gaze onto Shikamaru, who sat beside her with a contemplative look on his face. _Shika can't possibly agree to this marriage, right?! We're only 20..._

"So...what is this mission which can possibly get me out of this...predicament?" Shikamaru asked, while turning his head to exchange looks with Ino.

"The only way to reject this proposal and maintain an alliance...Shikamaru has to get married."

With his brain which can calculates 30 steps in advance, Shikamaru's eyes widened as realisation of Tsunade's intention hit him.

"What?! Tsunade-sama, how does that help the problem? What has my involvement got to do with anything?" Ino rambled on.

The next statement Tsunade made caused Ino to sputter and choke on simply just air, while Shikamaru slumped further down his chair, eyes tightly shut.

"Ino, you have to marry Shikamaru." Tsunade's voice seemed to boom in their ears.

"Troublesome..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ino could hardly believe her ears. Her mouth seemed to only be able to spout incoherent words. In her frustration, she turned to Shikamaru for help.

Shikamaru merely sat motionless in his seat, head in hands, fingers slightly massaging his temples.

Finally, Ino managed to sputter, "Wh-what!?"

"Tsunade-sama...Marriage is an important issue, and we are only 20. Is there any better solution?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I'm sorry but this is the best solution. Any other form of rejecting the proposal might offend the elders of Suna. I've already sent a message back that you, Nara Shikamaru, already have a girlfriend whom you're going to marry very soon." Tsunade smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"But-but..." Ino found her voice but was stopped by Tsunade's raised hand.

"I know what you both are thinking, but it would be best to be thorough in this. I don't want any Suna spies to report back with the information that Shikamaru's marriage is a hoax. It would be undesirable for us to start war with Suna over this conflict." Tsunade's grim expression stated clearly, _there's no way out of this._

The room was silent for about 3 minutes, when Ino whispered, "Why me?"

"You are the closest female friend Shikamaru has, and Sakura has kindly informed me that you are single at the moment. Hence, it would be the least suspicious if you and Shikamaru have a relationship. You two are NOT at liberty to reveal any of this information to anybody." Tsunade glared at them before adding, "oh, by the way, both your parents have already given their consent." She grinned sheepishly at the couple.

"EEHHH?!"

Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, both thinking the same thought. _How in the world did Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father agree to this?!_

"Well, it seems to be no trouble from your families. Both the Yamanakas and Naras were so agreeable to the marriage, albeit there had to have some minor persuasion to convince Inoichi..." The hokage smiled.

Tsunade gave the two young jounins a minute to ponder over their current situation before launching into a serious discussion about their assigned mission.

"Okay, as I have told both of you, this is a mission you both have to accept. In this mission, both of you have to become a married couple, the key to declining Suna's proposal without instilling conflict. I know it is unfair for you two, so I have decided on a contract marriage." Tsunade clasped her hands together and leaned forward on her desk.

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, both of you will have to get married within the next month and stay as a married couple...for three years. I will let you both sign the divorce papers now, which will be legalised after three years. Should the both of you wish to remain married after that period, this divorce document will have to be destroyed personally by either one of you then. Got it?"

"And this shall be a secret between the three of us. None of your parents know about the contract, so please do not leak out any information, understood?" Tsunade ordered.

Shikamaru responded by dropping his head, hitting the desk in the process, while Ino promptly stomped on his right foot before giving a nod to the hokage.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm home." Shikamaru muttered. He lazily shook his shoes off and dragged his feet to the couch.

When Nara Yoshino found her son, he was fast asleep on the couch with one arm slung over his eyes. She had half the mind to wake him up to feed the deer that their family owned, but decided that he must have been exhausted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru awoke with a start.

_Must have had a nightmare...but it felt so real..._

Rubbing his eyes, Shikamaru slowly sat up and looked around him. What he saw shocked the wits out of him.

"I-Ino!?" Shikamaru stammered.

Ino sat on the next couch, eyeing him and suppressing a chuckle after watching his perturbed expression.

"Shikamaru-dear! You're awake. Just in time for dinner." Yoshino called from the kitchen.

He could hear squealing and giggling coming from the kitchen, which he assumed was his mother and Mrs Yamanaka.

"They're going to discuss the wedding over dinner tonight...Daddy's the only one who seems grumpy." Ino said quietly, rolling her eyes before sighing.

After ten minutes, Shikamaru had already done some quick washing up and was already seated at the dining table, the seat beside Ino, and opposite Inoichi. He gulped.

For the rest of the discussion, Shikamaru tuned the chattering out and concentrated on chewing his food. _Oh how he wished he could just go out and lay on the grass and watch the stars_.

Beside him, Ino had her own thoughts running through her mind. _How would their marriage work? How awkward the next three years will be... What if she met Mr. Right before three years was over? Would she have to let the opportunity slip her by?_

She glanced at her parents and the Naras, planning excitedly for the merging of their clans, and thought to the secret contract that she and Shikamaru had signed without their knowledge. How would her parents react three years down the road when she will put a stop to her marriage to Shikamaru?

Well, the both of them will have no choice but to follow through with the secret mission they were burdened with.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next two days were immensely "troublesome", according to Shikamaru.

Listening to his mother's nagging was a pain in the neck, and throw in Ino's constant whacks on the head and stomach for being such a "lazy ass" , he could barely take it anymore.

"Shikamaru! Stop behaving like a five year old and come here and contribute to YOUR wedding preparations!" Yoshino barked.

The Nara-Yamanaka wedding had been scheduled at the end of the month. "Tsunade-sama wants it as soon as possible!" Yoshino had stated at Shikamaru and Ino's protests.

News had spread quickly around Konoha, the merging of the Nara and Yamanaka clans, courtesy of the excited Mrs Nara and Mrs Yamanaka. Tsunade couldn't have been more pleased.

Shikamaru got up from his spot on the roof and trudged down to the living room, where he lazily dropped himself onto the couch beside Ino.

"Ino dear, I have something for you." Yoshino drew out a dark purple velvet box from her pocket and opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring with small sapphire stones surrounding the diamond. "This will be your engagement ring," Yoshino smiled before adding, "It was passed down through generations in the Nara family, and now it's yours."

Ino gasped in surprise, hands reached out to accept the box when Yoshino drew the box away from her. "Shikamaru, put it on for your wife." Yoshino grinned at her son.

Ino's eyes widened while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Fine...Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, taking the ring out from its box. It was best not to incur the wrath of his mother now...He eyed Ino's flushed face and down-cast eyes, before grabbing her left hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger.

Yoshino then got up with Mrs Yamanaka and left for the kitchen to giggle and gush over the couple.

"I'm sorry I'm no Sasuke." Shikamaru teased, uncomfortable with the silence.

Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That was a stupid crush years ago, you ass."

"What happened to your latest boyfriend, Ino? Why are you single?" Shikamaru wondered.

"We didn't suit." Ino's glare clearly told him to stop probing.

As the day progressed, Ino's belongings have been shifted to the Nara's house. Shikamaru had been the one carrying all of Ino's belongings up to his room although Ino was fully capable of helping.

_She's not even my wife yet, but I'm already whipped..._

Carrying boxes of Ino's make up and clothing was acceptable, but carrying her underwear...Shikamaru had silently cursed and glared at his fiancé, who continued smiling innocently and sweetly at him.

_Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight..._


	3. Chapter 3

Something was tapping his face...

The taps increased in frequency when he tried to ignore them. Eventually, something was slapping his face with brute force.

Opening his eyes, he shot a death glare at whatever was disrupting his sleep.

"What?!" he snapped, temper rising rapidly.

"You sure looked like you were in a coma." Ino glared back down at him from her standing position. "We're going to be late for Tenten's engagement party, and I need you to help me zip up my dress."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru shut his eyes, not exerting any resistance as Ino dragged him up to his room.

Shikamaru had quickly dressed in the clothes his mother and Ino had picked out for him and was already nodding off to sleep in a chair when Ino exited from the bathroom.

"Shika...help me." Ino kicked his chair and turned her back to him, gesturing for him to help her with the back zip of the dress.

Grumbling under his breath, Shikamaru slowly stood up and tugged at the zip. Standing so close to her, he could smell her, the scent of roses. To his surprise, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

_She looks so beautiful..._

"Done." Shikamaru informed Ino before quickly striding out the door, "See you downstairs. Troublesome..."

* * *

It was 20 minutes into the party, and the couple had already been bombarded with the same few questions a million of times by acquaintances both barely knew. Ino had dismissed them all with vague replies before leaving quickly, while Shikamaru tagged behind.

The girls had pounced on the couple once they spotted Ino and Shikamaru.

"Since when were you two dating?! And why didn't you tell any of us Ino??" Sakura squealed.

"How did you propose to Ino, Shikamaru-kun?" Tenten turned to Shikamaru, voice laced with unconcealed excitement. "Neji didn't even buy me flowers when he proposed..."

Shikamaru, being his lazy self, had let Ino do all the answering of questions about their "marriage".

"I'll let Ino fill you girls in. Girls are better with details." Shikamaru drawled, smirking slightly.

Ino snuck a glare at Shikamaru, which he caught but pretended not to notice.

"Oh, this is embarrassing..." Ino giggled. "It was the most romantic thing on earth! Shika dropped me a sweet note asking me to meet him at the hillside one evening. When I arrived, there were candles lit in glasses everywhere on the field!"

Shikamaru froze, his expression a slight grimace before turning his head to "cough".

"It took me awhile to realize that the candles spelt out 'Ino, will you marry me?', and Shika came up to me with roses and a ring and proposed to me on a bent knee." Ino gushed.

"EEEEEEE!!" Sakura and Tenten squealed in excitement before urging Ino to continue. Shikamaru could feel the blush colouring his cheeks, and felt an overwhelming urge to escape from the girls.

_Ino must be annoyed..._

"Shika looked so charming, I couldn't say no. So after I agreed, we slow-danced on the field under the stars...IT WAS SOOO ROMANTIC!" Ino was merciless, flashing an evil grin (disguised as a sweet smile) at Shikamaru, who was standing beside her with an uneasy expression on his face.

"OH MY GOSH! Shikamaru-kun, I didn't know you were such a guy!" Sakura was genuinely surprised. Tenten had a dreamy look on her face, "If only Neji was half as romantic as you, Shikamaru-kun..."

"Um...It's because I'm so in love with Ino, haha..." Shikamaru forced out through gritted teeth, before flashing an adoring smile at Ino. "I'll leave you girls to talk." Shikamaru quickly planned his escape.

Shikamaru wandered over to the buffet table, knowing exactly where to find Chouji.

"Hey chouji." Shikamaru tapped his best friend's shoulder.

"Shika!" Chouji managed to greet an acknowledgement after chewing and swallowing his food.

"What is all the news saying that you and Ino are getting married?! My mum heard it from your mother, and you didn't tell me anything?" Chouji was hurt that his best friend didn't tell him such big news.

Shikamaru was in a fix. There's no way he could tell Chouji the truth about the marriage.

"Um, I've been dating Ino a few months already and we didn't tell anyone because...of Mr Yamanaka. You know how he is with Ino's boyfriends...sorry pal. I was going to tell you about the wedding but my mother got too excited." Shikamaru tried to produce a reasonable explanation to hide the truth of their mission.

Chouji nodded understandingly, all the while stuffing his mouth with more food. Shikamaru was glad that Chouji is merely a simple guy who is easily satisfied, the best friend to his lazy and uninteresting self.

"Do I...get...to be your...best man?" Chouji asked, amidst chews and swallows.

"Who else, Chouji." Shikamaru smiled, relieved Chouji did no further probing.

* * *

The party was coming to an end, and Shikamaru wanted to go home to just lie and do nothing. Parties exhaust him more than missions!

Finally spotting Ino, his eyes narrowed.

_What is a soon-to-be married woman like her doing, talking to a random man?!_

Feeling a little more than annoyed, Shikamaru stalked over and said, "Let's go home now."

The man raised an eyebrow, and Ino clarified, "He is my fiancé."

"It was nice knowing you, I've got to go now. Bye." Ino said sweetly to the man she met a few minutes ago. Shikamaru less than gently grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the exit.

They were almost halfway back to their house when Ino gave a frustrated cry.

"What now?" Shikamaru turned back to see Ino bending over, tugging her high heels from her feet.

"My feet hurt...I can't walk any longer!" Ino whined.

"Why do you even have high heeled shoes when you're a ninja?" Shikamaru sighed as he walked back to her.

Ino was still rubbing her right foot when Shikamaru placed an arm on her back and behind her knees and lifted her off the ground effortlessly.

"EEEE!" Ino screamed in shock, kicking her legs while Shikamaru took a few steps forward.

"How are we going to get home, if your feet hurt too much to walk?!" Shikamaru told Ino, who was furiously blushing in his arms.

"I duno...What if people see us?" Ino protested, still wriggling about.

Sighing, Shikamaru set Ino back on her feet. "Okay, get on my back. And give me those heels." He bent forward, gesturing her for a piggy back ride after grabbing her shoes.

Shyly, Ino climbed onto Shikamaru's muscular back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered, but Ino just smiled to herself hearing those words.

"You owe me one." Shikamaru said, smirking as he carried Ino all the way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it." Ino thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Flawless complexion, pink-tinted cheeks and glossy lips, she was sure to leave on-lookers gaping in a daze.

All prettily made up and dressed in her wedding gown, Ino fidgeted while waiting in the dressing room. Who would have guessed that Yamanaka Ino would be married off to Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius teammate whom she often bickered with...? She had often pictured herself, in the past, having a dreamy wedding with someone like Sasuke or Sai; a guy with enviable, smokin' good looks.

* * *

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as the wedding commenced. He was standing at the altar, with a widely grinning Chouji at his side.

Shikamaru felt his pulse race as he began to realize the reality of his situation, watching his childhood teammate, Ino walking down that aisle. He would soon be a married man in less than two hours. Amidst his slight panic attack, Shikamaru also felt a tinge of pride. Gazing at Ino, he knew he was the only lucky guy whose current position most single eligible bachelors would fight to be in.

Ino didn't know what to expect while she was walking towards her groom. However, it surprised her that her heart rate sped up, when she caught a glimpse of her soon-to-be husband standing at the altar. Although he wasn't the dreamy dashing guy Ino had envisioned herself marrying, Shikamaru certainly looked charming in his tux.

A blush spread across her cheeks as Shikamaru held her gaze with steady, unwavering eyes.

The ceremony advanced as a blur to Ino, who was drunk in the sea of his dark brown eyes. The only thing that broke her out of her reverie was the kiss which marked their new journey in life, as husband and wife.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Shikamaru felt his heart flutter as the time has approached. Yes, he had kissed other girls before, his past girlfriends (less than three), but this time was different. This kiss carried with it a much heavier weight and significance.

_Here goes nothing..._

Shikamaru bent forward and pressed his lips to Ino's, not daring to look her straight in the eye. The kiss lasted about three seconds before he pulled away, not waiting for Ino to respond.

Ino was startled when she felt lips pressing down on her own. But before she could think straight, the lips retracted. That kiss left her feeling slightly dazed, and that was all she could think of at the moment as cheers erupted all around.

_It's over...Troublesome. _

* * *

Night has fallen, and the couple had finally been left alone by their annoying and teasing friends and relatives, but not before Naruto had given Shikamaru 'the wink'.

_Our wedding night..._

Shikamaru sat on the edge of the bed which he and Ino were supposed to share.

_(They were now living in a new apartment which Tsunade had kindly provided for them, as a "wedding gift" for their three year long mission._

_Yoshino had barked at her son to behave himself now that he had moved to the new apartment out of her care, and to not give Ino any trouble.)_

"Tch..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the thought of Naruto's teasing, but couldn't help feeling nervous. He took off his jacket and loosened the top few buttons of his shirt before plopping down onto the bed, exhausted from the day while waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Ino had hogged the bathroom since stepping into the house, slowly washing up and getting ready for bed. The thought of leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom and seeing Shikamaru scared her. She was dressed in her nightgown, which ended mid-thigh. Damn, she hadn't thought of this situation beforehand, and this was the only type of pyjamas she owned.

"If that lazy ass gets any ideas..." Ino thought as she slipped a shuriken under her nightgown.

After a few deep breaths, Ino finally emerged from the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. However, Shikamaru was out cold, sprawled on the bed, still in his suit.

Ino heaved a sigh before removing the shuriken hidden under her nightgown.

_I should have known better...Lazy ass Shika._

Suddenly feeling mischievous, Ino decided to tease her husband to make him flustered.

"Shika-kun...I'm **ready**..." Ino placed emphasis on the word "ready" while tracing patterns on his exposed chest with her fingers.

Shikamaru cracked open an eye, only to come face first with a pair of breasts, as Ino bent over him, still tracing lightly on his chest. He suddenly felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to process what was happening.

"I'm done with the bathroom...Don't I smell nice? It's your turn now. I don't want you coming to **bed** all **sweaty** and **sticky**." Ino continued her play with words, as she secretly applauded her acting skills.

"Wha-? Ino? T-Took you long enough!" Shikamaru stammered, slightly confused at Ino's behaviour and rushing to the bathroom to escape from whatever evil game Ino was playing.

_Damn his raging male hormones... _

Ino silently chuckled as she watched Shikamaru's confused yet dazed expression before he dashed to the bathroom. Her childhood teammate was still as easy to manipulate as before.

* * *

By the time Shikamaru emerged from his cold shower, he found Ino already soundly asleep on the bed.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he was thankful Ino had already fallen asleep and spared him from her teases. He didn't know how he would react or control his responses if she continued her little game.

He silently slid into bed next to his wife, who looks like a goddess even in her sleep. Shikamaru refrained from staring at her and turned to face away from her. A woman in bed next to him was already a great enough temptation, and he doesn't need it to be Ino.

_They had slept together even when they were children, so it's not a big deal now. _

Shikamaru comforted himself with that thought before drifting off to sleep.

_So much for the one and only wedding night..._


End file.
